<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ima aeru nara by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434529">Ima aeru nara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Combatteva con lui giorno dopo giorno, cercando di capire che cosa passasse nella sua testa, sbattendo più e più volte contro quel muro che il ragazzo sembrava essersi costruito intorno, contro quell’ostinazione tipica dei suoi sedici anni, contro quel pensiero costante che gli altri erano da considerare tutti dei nemici.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ima aeru nara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Ima aeru nara -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki stava tornando a casa, con passo lento e strascicato.</p><p>Era stata una lunga, lunga giornata.</p><p>I colloqui con i genitori lo lasciavano sempre con la strana sensazione di avere la mente ovattata, e tutto quello di cui aveva voglia in quel momento era di chiudersi alle spalle la porta del proprio appartamento, gettarsi sul letto, e dormire almeno fino all’ora di cena.</p><p>Sperava davvero di poterci riuscire.</p><p>Era da settimane che non riusciva a riposare del tutto.</p><p>Aveva quel maledetto chiodo fisso in testa, quello che lo tormentava durante il giorno e lo perseguitava di notte, popolando la sua mente di incubi, e pensieri che non avrebbe mai voluto affrontare, che si sforzava di lasciare fuori dalla propria testa, ma che trovavano sempre il modo di raggiungerlo, cogliendolo alla sprovvista nei momenti più improbabili della giornata.</p><p>Durante i test, in classe, quando rimaneva seduto alla cattedra a far vagare assorto lo sguardo sulla classe.</p><p>Quando lo fermava su di lui, e quei pensieri tornavano, forti di nuovi spunti per la sua fantasia, quella che lasciava sempre andare a briglia sciolta, fino a quando non raggiungeva quel limite che si era autoimposto, e cercava di riaversi, di non spingersi troppo oltre, o sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi.</p><p>Era ancora immerso in questi pensieri, quando costeggiò un vicolo e sentì un grido sommesso, mentre con la coda dell’occhio coglieva dei movimenti veloci.</p><p>Si fermò a guardare, e sospirò.</p><p>Non era raro assistere a scene del genere, nei pressi del distretto scolastico.</p><p>Quattro o cinque ragazzi che gli sembravano troppo vecchi per andare ancora a scuola, ma che avevano effettivamente la divisa addosso, ne avevano accerchiato un altro, e si stavano divertendo a prenderlo a calci, ridacchiando e insultandolo di tanto in tanto.</p><p>Daiki si avvicinò lentamente, quando uno dei ragazzi si spostò, dandogli una migliore visuale di quello che invece era steso a terra.</p><p>Spalancò gli occhi, riconoscendo Yamada Ryosuke.</p><p>E tutta la sua calma andò a farsi benedire; affrettò il passo, mettendo la mano sulla spalla di uno dei ragazzi, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia.</p><p>“Sono certo che qui abbiamo finito, vero ragazzi?” disse loro, con un sopracciglio alzato, per poi guardare intenzionalmente lo stemma sulla loro divisa, dando segno di averlo riconosciuto.</p><p>Era una buona scuola, una di quelle che difficilmente avrebbe lasciato passare inosservato un episodio del genere, e Daiki confidava proprio in questo.</p><p>I fatti gli diedero ragione: quello che sembrava essere il capo dei cinque, guardò gli altri in modo eloquente, e subito dopo si affrettarono a scappare, sparendo dalla loro vista.</p><p>Arioka sospirò di nuovo, chinandosi e tendendo a Yamada una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, aiuto che lui ignorò, rimettendosi in piedi da solo.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, che l’insegnante utilizzò per verificare velocemente le condizioni del ragazzo.</p><p>Aveva un sopracciglio spaccato, e la bocca sanguinava. Qualche livido qua e là e la divisa lacerata in alcuni punti, ma non gli parve che ci fosse nessun danno grave.</p><p>Tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo.</p><p>“Non avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto, <em>ossan</em>. Avevo la situazione completamente sotto controllo.” gli disse, con quel tono scontroso al quale il più grande aveva ormai fatto l’abitudine.</p><p>Gli si avvicinò, incrociando le braccia e chinando il capo da una parte.</p><p>“Ah davvero?” rispose, ironico. “Perché, sarà l’età che avanza e la vista che si deteriora, ma a me sembrava che quei ragazzi te le stessero dando di santa ragione. Ma sarò io che mi sbaglio.” concluse, con un sorriso quasi di sufficienza. “E poi, anche se non siamo a scuola, sono <em>Arioka-sensei</em>, non <em>ossan</em>.” aggiunse.</p><p>Yamada sembrò essere sul punto di ribattere, ma alla fine lasciò perdere.</p><p>Scrollò le spalle e chinò il capo, facendo per andarsene e bofonchiando un “come ti pare”, quando il più grande lo afferrò per un polso, trattenendolo.</p><p>“Non ti posso lasciare andare così! Stai sanguinando, e quelle ferite devono essere curate.” gli fece notare, con tono quasi spazientito.</p><p>Il ragazzo lo fissò con aria di scherno, scrollando le spalle.</p><p>“Non sono niente. Non mi fanno nemmeno male.” rispose, senza tuttavia riuscire a trattenere una smorfia di dolore quando Arioka strinse maggiormente la presa sul polso. Si ritrasse, sbuffando, e rimanendo fermo a guardarlo.</p><p>“Casa mia è lontana solo un paio di isolati. Andiamo.” gli disse Daiki, senza curarsi minimamente del suo dissenso, come se nemmeno l’avesse ascoltato.</p><p>Si incamminò, sorpreso nel vedere che l’altro lo seguiva senza protestare.</p><p>Durante il breve tragitto nessuno dei due disse una parola, e a Daiki stava bene così.</p><p>Doveva pensare, e in fretta.</p><p>Cominciava a credere che la sua fosse stata una mossa azzardata. Avere Yamada in casa sua, averlo così a portata di mano, lontano da occhi indiscreti, andava ben oltre i suoi limiti.</p><p>Ma d’altro canto, che cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Quelle ferite, per quanto non gravi, non gli sembravano nemmeno da prendere alla leggera.</p><p>Si rassegnò a quello che gli aspettava, senza indugiare oltre.</p><p>Avrebbe resistito, come aveva fatto sempre da quando i suoi occhi si erano posati sul ragazzo per la prima volta.</p><p>Da quanto si era trasferito da Sapporo a Tokyo, da quando aveva messo piede in classe per la prima volta, da quando aveva guardato tutti con aria strafottente e si era seduto al primo banco libero che aveva trovato, senza dire una parola, e lanciando all’insegnante uno sguardo come di sfida.</p><p>Daiki quella sfida l’aveva accettata.</p><p>Combatteva con lui giorno dopo giorno, cercando di capire che cosa passasse nella sua testa, sbattendo più e più volte contro quel muro che il ragazzo sembrava essersi costruito intorno, contro quell’ostinazione tipica dei suoi sedici anni, contro quel pensiero costante che gli altri erano da considerare tutti dei nemici.</p><p>Si era ritrovato a pensare costantemente a lui, così tanto che quando una mattina era arrivato in classe, l’aveva visto, e aveva constatato con se stesso che era maledettamente bello, in un primo momento non si era stupito.</p><p>Poi si era ritrovato ad indugiare sempre più spesso in pensieri simili, e aveva dovuto ammettere che non era normale, non data la sua posizione, non data l’età dell’altro.</p><p>Lo voleva.</p><p>Lo voleva, come non aveva mai voluto nessuno, come non avrebbe mai pensato di volere uno dei suoi studenti.</p><p>Lo guardava durante le lezioni, immaginava quel corpo, nudo sotto il suo, immaginava di toccarlo, baciarlo, leccarlo, assaggiarlo, di sentirlo gemere il suo nome.</p><p>Tornava a casa tutti i giorni sfinito senza aver realmente fatto niente, si liberava dei vestiti e portava la mano sul proprio sesso, continuando a pensare a Yamada e toccandosi sempre con troppa foga, fino a quando non veniva, sentendosi sempre peggio per quel circolo vizioso in cui era caduto.</p><p>E mai prima d’allora aveva anche solo osato immaginare di fare qualcosa di concreto in merito.</p><p>Fra loro correvano quasi dieci anni, ma aveva imparato a mettere alla porta quel pensiero non appena si presentava, per non essere costretto a sentirsi un mostro per quella voglia, per quel desiderio.</p><p>Ora che si figurava Ryosuke aggirarsi fra le mura di casa sua tuttavia, non poteva fare a meno di provare una sorta di... aspettativa.</p><p>Arrivati davanti al portone del palazzo, Daiki tirò fuori le chiavi, e lo tenne aperto facendo cenno al più piccolo di entrare.</p><p>In ascensore il loro silenzio parve essere diventato imbarazzante, ma fu una sensazione che durò solo pochi minuti, fino a quando non arrivarono al piano e si diressero verso la porta dell’appartamento, entrando e chiudendosela alle spalle.</p><p>Si tolsero velocemente le scarpe, e Daiki lasciò Ryosuke in soggiorno, mentre andava a prendere in bagno quanto gli serviva per medicarlo.</p><p>Al suo ritorno, trovò il ragazzo seduto sul divano a guardarsi intorno con aria divertita.</p><p>“Ci trattiamo bene per avere un misero stipendio da insegnati, vero sensei?” gli disse, sornione.</p><p>Daiki scrollò le spalle, sedendosi accanto a lui e posando le bende sul tavolino.</p><p>“Faccio bene i miei conti, tutto qui.” si limitò a rispondere, prendendo un pezzo di cotone e inumidendolo con del disinfettante, facendo poi cenno a Yamada di avvicinarsi.</p><p>Gli prese il viso in una mano, attento a non toccarlo là dove aveva ferite aperte, e passò il cotone sul sopracciglio, con un gesto deciso.</p><p>“Ahi!” urlò il ragazzo, sottraendosi immediatamente alla sua presa. “Ma sei impazzito?!” gli chiese, con aria quasi sconvolta.</p><p>Daiki fece un mezzo sorriso, tornandogli vicino.</p><p>“Credevo che tu fossi un duro, no Yamada? Che cosa vuoi che sia un po’ di disinfettante?” lo prese blandamente in giro, rendendosi subito conto del fatto che toccarlo sull’orgoglio era una buona strategia.</p><p>Il più piccolo protese nuovamente il viso verso di lui, con la sua solita aria di sfida, e cercò di mantenere la calma per tutto il tempo che impiegò l’insegnante a ripulirgli le ferite.</p><p>“Allora” iniziò questi, posando la bottiglia di liquido e prendendo le bende. “Come ci sei finito in quel vicolo?” chiese, colloquialmente, sperando di spingerlo così ad aprirsi con lui.</p><p>Yamada fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle.</p><p>“Quei tizi sostenevano che io avessi fatto chissà che cosa ad uno dei loro amici. Niente di che, comunque. Succede abbastanza spesso che la gente si inventi le cose.” concluse, con un sorriso falsamente angelico che diceva a Daiki che d’inventato c’era ben poco.</p><p>L’insegnante finì di mettergli le bende sul viso, poi si voltò a guardare l’ora.</p><p>“Sono quasi le tre... i tuoi non saranno preoccupati? Vuoi chiamarli?” domandò, con poca convinzione.</p><p>Nonostante tutto, non voleva che se ne andasse. Non ancora.</p><p>Ryosuke rise brevemente, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Non credo che siano in casa a quest’ora. E anche quando ci fossero, dubito che si accorgerebbero della mia assenza.” gli disse, e Daiki non poté fare a meno di essere colpito da quella frase, dal modo in cui l’aveva detta, privo di quel tono menefreghista che lo contraddistingueva.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto che gli dicesse di più, ma non voleva chiedere, o sapeva che l’altro si sarebbe chiuso nuovamente a riccio, tornando ad ignorarlo, andandosene da quella casa per non tornare mai più.</p><p>Yamada era solo questo, in fondo: un muro da abbattere, una persona che rifiutava di farsi conoscere, perché chissà quanti in passato erano entrati nella sua vita e l’avevano ferito, costringendolo a diventare il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte in quel momento.</p><p>Era come se fosse spento. Come se recitasse una parte, come se nel momento in cui nessuno l’avesse più guardato lui sarebbe diventato una persona diversa, una che non ha niente da mostrare, niente da chiedere, perché consapevole del fatto che nessuno sarebbe stato a sentirlo.</p><p>E la voglia di Daiki di averlo, a questo pensiero, si faceva sempre più forte.</p><p>Lui avrebbe potuto dargli qualcosa. Lui avrebbe potuto stargli accanto, ascoltarlo, senza mai tradire la sua fiducia, senza farlo sentire inutile, senza mai farlo sentire di troppo.</p><p>Come a casa, come a scuola, come nella società.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che lui si decidesse a fare qualcosa.</p><p>“Vuoi qualcosa da bere o da mangiare? Dovrei avere ancora dei daifuku che...” iniziò a dire, ma non fu in grado di finire la frase.</p><p>Ryosuke si alzò velocemente in piedi, andandogli di fronte e montandogli a cavalcioni, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo.</p><p>Daiki sentì le proprie labbra schiudersi in un movimento automatico, mentre la sua lingua cercava quella del più piccolo, proprio come le mani cercavano il suo corpo, mentre la sua mente sembrava essersi spenta, e lui non riusciva nemmeno a formulare un pensiero coerente su quello che stava accadendo.</p><p>Riusciva solo a capire due cose: aveva il corpo di Yamada a contatto con il proprio, sentiva il calore della sua pelle oltre i vestiti, era quello che aveva voluto fin dal momento in cui l’aveva visto, e non si sarebbe fermato, non adesso.</p><p>Il suo limite era stato oltrepassato, e ora voleva godersi quello che c’era dall’altra parte.</p><p>Quando Yamada si separò da lui, entrambi avevano il respiro pesante.</p><p>Daiki aveva lasciato le mani sui suoi fianchi, e le muoveva su e giù in un ritmo costante, come se non riuscisse a smettere.</p><p>Ryosuke gli sorrise, sornione.</p><p>“Lo vedo come mi guardi, sensei.” mormorò. “Lo vedo come mi guardi in classe, lo so che mi vuoi...” continuò, chinandosi su di lui e prendendo a lasciargli una scia di baci sulla gola, scendendo sulla clavicola e sbottonandogli lentamente la camicia, andando sempre più in basso, alternando le labbra alla lingua e ai denti, prima di alzarsi nuovamente a guardarlo, improvvisamente serio. “E anche io ti voglio, sensei.” disse poi, come se fosse una dichiarazione, tornando a spogliarlo e a baciargli il petto.</p><p>Daiki continuava a ripetersi nella mente quelle parole, cercando di trarne il significato, di capire se l’altro fosse serio o meno.</p><p>Lo sentì slacciargli la cintura, e cominciare a passare una mano sul suo inguine, scendendo sempre più in basso, quando improvvisamente lo afferrò per un polso e lo fermò.</p><p>Se lo scrollò velocemente di dosso, facendolo ricadere sul divano e alzandosi in piedi, passandosi le mani sul volto, come a voler riordinare i propri pensieri.</p><p>Yamada lo guardava con aria infastidita, fermo sul divano con aria di attesa.</p><p>Daiki respirò a fondo per una o due volte, mordendosi un labbro.</p><p>“Perché, Ryosuke?” gli chiese, con tono mesto.</p><p>“Perché cosa?” domandò il ragazzo, confuso.</p><p>“Perché dici che mi vuoi anche tu? Non è normale, te ne rendi conto?” disse, sospirando. “Hai sedici anni, e io ne ho venticinque. Sono il tuo insegnante. E tu non hai mai mostrato nessun... interesse, nei miei confronti. Poi capiti qui a casa mia, mi salti addosso, mi dici che mi vuoi e ti aspetti anche che io non faccia una piega?” concluse, con aria grave.</p><p>Yamada si mise in piedi di fronte a lui, scrutandolo per qualche secondo prima di rispondere, con tono sorprendentemente calmo.</p><p>“Tu mi sei sempre stato accanto, che io lo volessi o meno. Hai sempre cercato di capire che cosa mi passasse per la testa, che cosa pensassi, se avessi dei problemi e se volessi parlarne. Sei davvero una spina nel fianco, lasciatelo dire. Ma nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa del genere per me.” gli disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Sei bello, Daiki.” aggiunse poi, e il più grande fremette nel sentirsi chiamare per la prima volta con il proprio nome di battesimo. “Sei bello, e io mi sono stancato di rimanere a guardare mentre tu mi continui a fissare in quel modo, mentre riesco a vedere quello che stai pensando, quello che vuoi, quando è esattamente quello che voglio anch’io.” concluse.</p><p>Arioka gli portò una mano sul viso, accarezzandolo lievemente.</p><p>Era la prima volta che gli parlava in quel modo.</p><p>Era la prima volta che vedeva Yamada Ryosuke per quello che era, spoglio di sovrastrutture, di maschere, di falsi sorrisi e falsa spavalderia.</p><p>E quello che vedeva in quel momento, era ancora più bello di quanto potesse mai immaginare.</p><p>Riprese a baciarlo, con meno foga di quella usata in precedenza.</p><p>Lo afferrò per le gambe, prendendolo in braccio e dirigendosi alla cieca verso la propria stanza da letto, senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue, senza perdere nemmeno per un secondo quel contatto, convinto del fatto che non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.</p><p>Lo fece stendere sul letto, salendo sopra di lui e cominciando a spogliarlo lentamente, mentre la propria lingua si spostava dietro il suo orecchio, sul collo, sulla spalla, dove si concesse di morderlo piano.</p><p>Gli tolse la giacca dell’uniforme e la camicia, concedendosi solo un momento per guardarlo, seminudo sotto di sé, e sorridere, perché ancora non riusciva a credere che tutto quello stesse accadendo.</p><p>Scivolò verso il basso, abbassandogli i pantaloni lentamente, deciso a godersi tutto fino alla fine, senza fretta, senza foga alcuna.</p><p>Li tolse, insieme ai boxer, e sentì Yamada fremere leggermente quando le dita entrarono in contatto con la sua erezione, sfiorandola appena, quasi divertendosi nel passarvi sopra le dita in modo leggero, con un’ombra di unghie di tanto in tanto, utile a far venire i brividi al più piccolo.</p><p>Poi la circondò con una mano iniziando a muoverla, facendo scivolare il palmo su di essa mentre con il pollice stuzzicava la punta già umida.</p><p>Ryosuke gemeva, di tanto in tanto. Inarcava i fianchi verso di lui, lamentandosi, chiedendo di più, fino a quando Daiki non decise di accontentarlo.</p><p>Si chinò, sovrapponendo la propria lingua alle dita, e poi lasciandolo andare, per prenderlo del tutto in bocca, tanto quanto poteva.</p><p>Yamada gli mise le mani fra i capelli, tirando leggermente, e Daiki lasciò che in parte fosse lui a dettare il ritmo, mentre con le mani andava sempre più verso il basso, fino a trovare la sua apertura.</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, portandogli le dita di una mano alla bocca e spingendolo ad aprirla; il più piccolo gli sorrise, fin troppo lascivamente, schiudendo le labbra e avvolgendo le dita di Arioka, leccandole di tanto in tanto, inumidendole quel tanto che bastava per quello a cui servivano.</p><p>L’insegnante allora lasciò scivolare l’erezione del ragazzo da fuori la sua bocca, facendo leva su una coscia perché aprisse le gambe, dandogli più agio di muoversi.</p><p>Fece scivolare lentamente un dito dentro di lui, attento ad ogni sua espressione, ma non trovando sul suo volto altro che un lieve disagio.</p><p>“Dimmelo se ti faccio male.” mormorò, senza nemmeno sapere realmente perché stesse parlando a voce bassa.</p><p>“Tranquillo. Non è la prima volta.” fu la risposta, data quasi ridacchiando.</p><p>Arioka si accigliò per quella risposta, ma decise che non era il momento di porsi domande che, a conti fatti, si sarebbero rivelate inutili.</p><p>Penetrò il più piccolo con un altro dito, cominciando a muovere la mano dentro di lui e chinando insieme il viso, leccando lievemente intorno alla sua apertura ed alle propria dita, sentendo uno spasmo nel corpo di Ryosuke al primo contatto con la sua lingua.</p><p>Sfilò le dita da dentro di lui poi, e si concesse pochi altri minuti giocando con la bocca su di lui, violando la sua apertura con la propria lingua, prima di mettersi in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, la punta della propria erezione contro di lui, facendogliela sentire, facendogliela desiderare.</p><p>Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, vide la sua urgenza, la sentì nel modo in cui protendeva i fianchi verso i suoi e, di nuovo, lo accontentò.</p><p>Iniziò a penetrarlo lentamente, poco per volta, godendosi ogni singola espressione del suo viso, fino a quando non fu del tutto dentro e non lo sentì emettere un verso a metà fra il dolore e la soddisfazione.</p><p>Respirò a fondo, fermandosi il tempo che era necessario all’altro per abituarsi a quell’intrusione.</p><p>Per quanto tempo aveva sognato quel momento?</p><p>Per quanto tempo aveva desiderato di sentire quel calore avvolgere il proprio corpo, sentire quella pelle a contatto con la propria, vedere quei lineamenti distorti da un piacere che era lui a dargli?</p><p>Daiki si sentiva finalmente realizzato. Se anche la sua vita fosse improvvisamente finita in quell’istante, poteva almeno dire di aver concesso a se stesso il lusso di essersi preso quello che voleva, di star possedendo Yamada Ryosuke, così come aveva voluto fare da troppo ormai.</p><p>Cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui con spinte fin da subito decise, lente ma profonde.</p><p>Voleva che lo sentisse dentro di sé, che ne desiderasse sempre di più, che lo implorasse di andare più veloce, come se non potesse resistergli.</p><p>E Yamada non si trattenne dal farlo.</p><p>Gemeva a voce alta, portando le mani contro i fianchi del più grande, artigliandolo con le unghie, lasciandogli i segni, protendendo il viso verso di lui e baciandolo, cercando la sua lingua, soffocando i propri versi nella sua bocca.</p><p>Daiki dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per resistere.</p><p>Non si era mai sentito così eccitato in vita propria.</p><p>Il solo avere Ryosuke lì, sotto di sé, intorno alla sua erezione, sentire ogni singola molecola del suo corpo come se fosse sua... era abbastanza per farlo sentire già sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.</p><p>Si concentrò sul suo di piacere e non sul proprio, tentando di non venire troppo presto.</p><p>Cercò quel punto di lui che lo fece gridare più forte, che gli fece inarcare la schiena verso il suo corpo, come se volesse essergli ancora più vicino, e continuò a raggiungerlo ripetutamente, ad ogni affondo, mentre portava la mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola con decisione, cercando di tenere il medesimo ritmo delle proprie spinte dentro di lui.</p><p>Yamada era ormai giunto al proprio limite, e lui se ne era reso perfettamente conto.</p><p>Teneva gli occhi chiusi, le unghie affondavano maggiormente dentro di lui, e i gemiti si erano trasformati in grida strozzate.</p><p>Si spinse dentro di lui un’altra volta, più forte rispetto a come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, e finalmente sentì il più piccolo emettere un grido più forte dei precedenti, mentre il suo corpo aveva uno spasmo e veniva nella sua mano.</p><p>Daiki non poté fare a meno di fissare il suo viso mentre godeva, trovandolo la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.</p><p>Ancora poche spinte, e raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo. Si chinò su di lui, mordendolo su una clavicola, tanto da fargli male, svuotandosi dentro di lui con un gemito roco.</p><p>Si mosse ancora per un po’, come se il suo corpo non riuscisse a smettere, e alla fine si accasciò contro Ryosuke, il viso poggiato contro il suo petto e le mani che ancora gli stringevano i fianchi, come se non volessero lasciarlo andare.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio per dei minuti che a Daiki parvero infiniti, e alla fine sentì il petto di Yamada scuotersi.</p><p>Alzò gli occhi in sua direzione, e si accorse che stava ridendo.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è di così divertente?” domandò, fingendosi offeso.</p><p>Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, tirandosi un po’ più su a sedere e prendendo ad accarezzargli la testa.</p><p>“Niente. È solo che... converrai con me nel dire che è una situazione strana, no?” disse, senza smettere di sorridere. “Tu sei il mio insegnante. E hai quasi dieci anni più di me. Se qualcuno dovesse scoprire una cosa del genere noi...” Daiki si alzò velocemente, sedendosi su di lui con le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, e gli mise una mano sulla bocca, zittendolo.</p><p>“No.” disse, improvvisamente serio. “Non lo dire nemmeno. Nessuno scoprirà quello che è successo oggi, ok? E a me e a te... non succederà niente.”  gli disse, per poi passargli il dorso della mano sul viso, come a volersi far perdonare il tono brusco.</p><p>Yamada annuì, fattosi serio anche lui. Prese fra le sue la mano di Daiki, stringendola, portandosela alla bocca e baciandone il palmo, scendendo sul polso, tenendola sempre più stretta.</p><p>Rimasero in quel letto ancora per delle ore.</p><p>Chiarito che i genitori di Yamada non si sarebbero accorti della sua assenza e che non si sarebbero posti domande, Daiki lo voleva tenere con sé per quanto più tempo possibile.</p><p>Fecero di nuovo sesso, Ryosuke si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e si lasciò penetrare con meno delicatezza di quella utilizzata in precedenza.</p><p>Continuava a ripetergli di trattarlo come avrebbe trattato un uomo, e a Daiki faceva un po’ ridere la sua espressione mentre lo diceva.</p><p>Non era un uomo, avrebbe voluto dirgli.</p><p>Era ancora solo un ragazzino e se fossero andati avanti si sarebbero fatti male entrambi, perché era sua ferma convinzione che alla sua età non potesse ancora comprendere che cosa significasse amare qualcuno, specialmente per qualcuno che, come lui, di amore ne aveva ricevuto così poco.</p><p>Ma nemmeno questo l’avrebbe fermato.</p><p>Era quello che voleva, e averlo finalmente ottenuto gli faceva quasi venir voglia di piangere dalla felicità.</p><p>Finché Yamada lo avrebbe voluto, nella sua vita, nella sua casa, fra le sue braccia, ci sarebbe sempre stato un posto per lui.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Daiki?” la voce di Yamada gli arrivò in un mormorio soffocato, come se stesse parlando per non farsi sentire da nessuno.</p><p>“Ryo!” rispose Arioka con tono quasi sollevato, lasciando trasparire la propria felicità nel sentirlo, dopo quasi una settimana di silenzio.</p><p>“Che cosa stavi facendo, sensei?” gli chiese, e il più grande riuscì ad immaginarsi il suo volto, il suo sorriso sornione nel chiamarlo in quel modo, a nascondere un’espressione serena.</p><p>“Non mi chiamare sensei, per favore.” implorò, stanco. “Sono tornato adesso a casa, e sono stanco morto. Pensavo che non sarei più riuscito a liberarmi del preside oggi. Mi sta sempre con il fiato sul collo, e non posso nemmeno dargli tutti i torti.” spiegò, con tono esausto.</p><p>Sentì la risata di Yamada all’altro capo del telefono, e quasi si preoccupò di come avrebbe commentato.</p><p>“La tua fama di molestatore di studenti ti precede, eh?” disse difatti, e Daiki non poté far altro che scuotere la testa, come l’altro potesse effettivamente vederlo.</p><p>Non era stato così spavaldo, mesi prima.</p><p>Lo ricordava come se fosse il giorno prima.</p><p>Ricordava come alla fine delle lezioni Yamada gli fosse saltato addosso.</p><p>Ricordava di essersi lasciato trascinare in una classe vuota, protestando solo debolmente e facendogli notare quasi di sfuggita che poteva scoprirli qualcuno, ma il più piccolo non l’aveva ascoltato.</p><p>Ricordava gli sguardi stupiti e quasi disgustati del gruppo di studentesse che era entrato in quella stessa classe pochi minuti dopo.</p><p>Ricordava lo sguardo schifato del preside nel dirgli che era licenziato, e le lacrime della madre di Ryosuke, in quello stesso ufficio, mentre diceva che con la famiglia sarebbero tornati a Sapporo.</p><p>Daiki l’aveva odiata.</p><p>Perché tutti loro potevano dirgli che aveva sbagliato, tutti potevano dargli del malato, del pervertito, ma da lei non era disposto ad accettare alcuna critica.</p><p>Era uscito da quella stanza dicendo che lui, a differenza sua, amava Ryosuke.</p><p>Non si era voltato indietro.</p><p>Quella sera stessa Yamada aveva bussato alla sua porta. Era tardi, ma non importava. Gli aveva detto di essere riuscito ad uscire dopo che i suoi genitori erano andati a letto, e lui non si era nemmeno preoccupato di rimproverarlo.</p><p>Piangeva, Ryosuke.</p><p>Piangeva, e gli ripeteva che lo amava, si stringeva a lui con le mani a pugno contro i suoi vestiti, come un bambino.</p><p>E Daiki non aveva potuto far altro che abbracciarlo, che dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, quando in realtà nemmeno lui ne era sicuro.</p><p>A consolarlo, quando avrebbe voluto qualcuno che lo consolasse.</p><p>Quella notte, quasi sei mesi prima, era l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto.</p><p>Si sentivano per telefono, quando potevano.</p><p>Arioka continuava a ripetergli di non chiamarlo, di farsi una vita, com’era giusto che fosse, ma il piccolo era fin troppo testardo.</p><p>Più lui glielo diceva, più Ryosuke gli diceva che continuava ad amarlo, che non importava dove fossero, avrebbe continuato ad amarlo.</p><p>Poi spostava il discorso, dicendogli che se fosse stato lui a voler stare con qualcun altro, lui avrebbe capito la sua necessità.</p><p>Daiki se la prendeva, e cambiava argomento, rinunciando ben presto a convincerlo, fino a quando non cominciò a comportarsi da egoista.</p><p>Non voleva che si facesse una vita senza di lui.</p><p>Non voleva che fossero altri all’infuori di lui ad averlo, a toccarlo, a dirgli che lo amavano.</p><p>“Come stai?” gli chiese poi, lasciando cadere il suo commento come se non l’avesse sentito.</p><p>L’altro fece una pausa, e lui se lo figurò mordersi un labbro, dubbioso.</p><p>“Bene. Oggi c’era così tanta neve che sono rimasto a casa. Mi sto annoiando a morte.” gli disse, tentennando, e alla fine sospirò. “Mi manchi, Daiki.” aggiunse, in un mormorio.</p><p>Arioka sospirò, portandosi una mano davanti al viso.</p><p>“Mi manchi anche tu, Ryosuke.”</p><p>“Oggi ti pensavo. Avrei davvero voluto averti qui con me, mi... mi manca la tua presenza. Mi mancano le tue mani addosso. Mi manca il tuo respiro quando dormi. Mi manca tutto, Daiki.”</p><p>Il più grande si dovette trattenere dall’urlare.</p><p>Mancava anche a lui, ma cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli?</p><p>Mille chilometri e troppe persone che non avrebbero capito quello che c’era fra loro. Era una distanza che Daiki non poteva colmare, non adesso, non finché lui viveva ancora con i suoi genitori, non finché loro avevano il potere di portarlo via da lui.</p><p>L’avevano già fatto una volta, e lui si era sentito distrutto.</p><p>Non ne avrebbe sopportata una seconda.</p><p>“Ti prometto che non sarà così per sempre, Ryo.” mormorò, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido perché gli veniva da piangere. “Ti prometto che un giorno verrò a riprenderti. Che quando sarai abbastanza grande per decidere che cosa fare della tua vita io sarò ancora lì ad aspettarti. Che ti porterò via da tutto e da tutti, e saremo soltanto io e te.”  gli disse, senza controllare il tremore nella voce.</p><p>“Quando sarò abbastanza grande da poter decidere che cosa fare della mia vita, sarò io a venire da te.” rispose Yamada. “Ti amo, Daiki.” aggiunse poi.</p><p>L’altro sorrise, sentendo le lacrime cominciare a bagnargli il viso.</p><p>Era la prima volta che glielo diceva.</p><p>A breve sarebbe stato un anno dalla prima volta in cui erano stati insieme, da quel pomeriggio a casa sua, e quella era la prima volta in cui Yamada gli diceva che lo amava.</p><p>Rimase in silenzio, ascoltando solo il suo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi e immaginando che lui fosse lì.</p><p>Avrebbe aspettato quanto era necessario.</p><p>Avrebbe aspettato di poterlo avere, di poter dire al mondo che lui era suo, che loro si appartenevano.</p><p>Avrebbe aspettato anche tutta la vita, se fosse stato necessario, perché dall’altra parte c’era l’amore di Yamada che aspettava lui.</p><p>“Ti amo anch’io, Ryosuke.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>